


Serious Janeway

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Serious expressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: I like captain Janeway`s expression here. The expression "Cool and deadly" comes to mind.





	Serious Janeway

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line if you like serious Janeway and her cool uniform. 
> 
> Don`t forget to give me a kudos, thank you :)


End file.
